


Heroes & Science

by tatersalad5001



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: As brothers, Senku and Izuku differed in their passions and dreams. Izuku was obsessed with heroes, and Senku was obsessed with science. But they had similar minds. Just like Senku was always experimenting and observing and learning, Izuku was always analyzing and theorizing. If they put their minds together, the two of them could probably do anything.They lived in a society filled with superheroes and superpowers. But that didn’t stop everyone from turning to stone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Heroes & Science

This was the kind of day Senku truly lived for. Science fair day.

Sure, Senku lived and breathed science 24/7. He was always learning more, doing more experiments. But today, he got to really show it off, with more than just a couple of people appreciating it. Other kids made the same boring stuff kids always did, like volcanoes. Senku’s daily projects were ten billion percent cooler than that. He had the science fair in the bag.

Waiting around for the judges was less cool, too. But he could be patient. They had to go around to each project one at a time, that couldn’t be helped.

Senku’s boredom was quickly interrupted, however.

”I know his project is around here somewhere! You gotta see it!!”

He recognized that voice.

“Found it!”

Izuku almost ran literally into Senku. He had a friend dragged along with him. The friend looked much less excited about this event than Izuku did, but Senku didn’t mind that at all.

”Hey there, bro.” Senku smiled down at Izuku. “What’re you doing here?”

”I wanted to cheer you on!” Izuku told him. “You’re the best and the smartest person in the world and you’re totally gone win this whole thing!”

Senku ruffled Izuku’s hair. “With your support? There’s no way my project’s not getting first place.”

* * *

Izuku and Senku both lived in a superhuman society where most people were born with abilities known as quirks.

That didn’t stop everyone from turning into stone.

In a quirk-filled society such as theirs, there were lots of people who knew how to use their quirks for their own gain. Often that gain came at the loss and suffering of others. Those people were criminals. Villains. So it was no surprise that heroes rose up against those villains. There were heroes everywhere, keeping innocent people safe and keeping life peaceful.

But what could those heroes do when they turned to stone? They were just as helpless as everyone else against the petrification. Every hero in the world, taken out in a single instant. Every villain, too.

As Senku sat in his stone prison, awake and counting every second that passed, he wondered if that assessment was really true. It was probably true in most cases, but there was a ten billion percent chance some weren’t turned to stone like everyone else. That was the nature of a quirk-filled society. There was bound to be someone with a quirk making them immune to something like this, or someone with a quirk that would allow them to quickly go back to normal again. 

The real question was: how many people survived? Where were they, how far away? And who were they? Were they heroes, villains, or just regular civilians? Would they be able to survive in this world? And if they found people petrified, would they be able to help them? Would they be willing to?

That’s why, even in this society as saturated with heroes as it was, Senku wasn’t counting on help from other people to get him out of this. 

It made it all the more surprising when, without any effort from anyone at all, even Senku himself, he was freed from his petrification. It certainly wasn’t Senku’s quirk at play, that much was obvious, so there must’ve been a scientific explanation. Once his survival was taken care of and assured, Senku’s biggest priority was figuring out that explanation. And he did. Knowing that, he could use that knowledge to turn other people back from stone, too.

The biggest question was: who?

The most immediate answer Senku came up with to that question wasn’t a surprise, but it probably wasn’t possible, either, and it was upsetting to dwell on.

Izuku was Senku’s younger brother, so of course Senku wanted to help him if he could. But it wasn’t just because they were brothers.

The two of them differed in their passions and dreams. Izuku was obsessed with heroes, and Senku was obsessed with science. But they had similar minds. Just like Senku was always experimenting and observing and learning, Izuku was always analyzing and theorizing. And they got along well, too, even with their different interests. They’d always supported each other and had each other’s backs. If they put their minds together here, Senku was sure they could do anything. Izuku’s help would be very valuable to Senku for surviving and thriving in this world.

It wasn’t a question of whether Senku wanted to. It was whether he could.

School and science pulled Senku away from his home a lot of the time, and he found himself being able to spend less and less time with his family. He ended up talking to Izuku more over the phone than in person. And from what Senku knew from family updates on home life, Izuku was sneaking off more and more often these days. So there was a good chance Izuku wasn’t petrified anywhere near here. There was a good chance Senku didn’t know where Izuku was at all.

It didn’t stop Senku from looking. He searched everywhere he went. As he was able to turn people back from stone and meet others, he described Izuku to them. Asked if they’d seen him. Asked them to keep an eye out, let him know if they did. Senku didn’t give up. He refused to.

Izuku, born quirkless, had once asked Senku if he could ever get a quirk of his own through science.

The chances of that happening now were slimmer than they’d ever been.

* * *

One second, Izuku was on his way to the park to meet with All Might.

Then thousands of years passed in what felt like the blink of an eye.

The land around him looked nothing like the park Izuku remembered at all. All signs of civilization were completely gone, and now everything was part of the wilderness. All signs of civilization, that was, except for the man standing in front of Izuku now.

”What happened?” Izuku asked himself aloud. “Where am I?” His brain was a bit slow to process the scene around him, but he managed to catch up to the fact that he wasn’t alone. “Who are you?”

”My name is Tsukasa.”

”I’m, uh, Izuku.”

”It’s nice to meet you.” Tsukasa offered Izuku a handshake, which he accepted. “You asked what happened. Thousands of years ago, everyone turned to stone. Civilization crumbled apart. The society we once knew no longer exists here.”

”Turned to stone...” Izuku began to mutter to himself. “How would that have happened? Was it the work of someone’s quirk, or something else? And if the two of us are no longer stone, that means there must be a way to bring people back and reverse the effects.”

The information was rattling, of course. How could something like this not shake Izuku? But as a future hero, he was trying very hard to get better at dealing with crises, because if he became a hero, that would be his job. And getting lost in his thoughts helped him calm down and focus. A little.

He could freak out more later.

”You’re a smart one.” Tsukasa smiled at him. “That’s right. There is a way to turn people back. And you and I can work together to do just that.”

”That’s amazing! We can...” Izuku could feel his excitement rising at the thought of being able to help in this situation. Yet one question sprung to mind that held it back, and he couldn’t help but ask about it. “What about, um, have you seen my brother, Senku? Did you turn him back from stone yet, or do you know where he turned to stone? See, he’s super smart, and if he was here too I’m sure we could...”

Tsukasa hid his emotions from his face during the entire conversation so far. Izuku wasn’t sure exactly what he was thinking. But as Izuku asked those questions, he finally saw something.

Tsukasa looked away from Izuku, unable to meet his eyes.

”I’m sorry. But Senku is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some months back, before I knew anything about Dr. Stone, I was seeing a lot of advertisements about it. And I was annoyed by it. Saw way too much of it in a small period of time. But look at me now. I’m only really caught up to where the english dub is for Dr. Stone and I’m not much further in reading My Hero Academia, but still.
> 
> This is actually based on a dream I had the other night? Had a dream that Senku and Izuku were brothers. When I woke up, the first thing ai thought was, that was really weird. Second thing I thought was, I could kind of see it working though, and I wanna write that now. And here we are.
> 
> The actual dream itself was pretty different though. Senku had this quirk that involved like, earth and lightning? It was really strange. Here I figure his quirk would be something more like, memory-based, or something related to his intelligence. In that dream Senku was a hero, too. His hero name was like, the Zeroister or the Zerominator or something like that. Zerominator sounds cooler to me. But I feel like Senku wouldn’t actually want to be a hero, though. If anything, maybe he’d wanna be part of support, inventing new gadgets for heroes and that sort of thing, but maybe not so much an actual hero. The main thing that stuck from the dream was Senku being the older brother that Izuku looked up to, and in the dream Senku was a pretty supportive brother, too.
> 
> Other than that, I loosely combined aspects of each show because the concept of Senku and Izuku being brothers was just interesting to me. It was fun! I enjoyed it. 
> 
> I hope you did! Thank you for reading!! I really appreciate it


End file.
